miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TheStoryTeam/Co nas jeszcze spotka?
Ciąg dalszy "W świecie gry". Oszustwo w piekarni (24.07) Marinette otworzyła oczy. Było bardzo wcześnie rano, a pomimo to słońce już jasno świeciło. Minęło kilka dniu od ich powrotu z wirtualnego świata gry. Zdążyła odpocząć od ataków Władcy Ciem, który też zrobił sobie małą przerwę i oswoić się z myślą, że teraz chodzi z Adrienem. Dziewczyna postanowiła wstać. Powoli zwlekła się z łóżka i zeszła na dół. Jej rodzice stali przy oknie i patrzyli na budynek stojący po drugiej stronie ulicy. Był to wysoki budynek o brzoskwiniowym kolorze, z wieloma oknami błyszczącymi czystością. Wisiał na nim szyld: "Słodcze i inne pyszności". Przed budynkiem stał mężczyzna rozdający ulotki. -Dzień dobry!- zawołała wesoło Mari. Dopiero wtedy rodzice ją zauważyli.- Czy coś się stało? -NIc takiego. Wybudowano nową piekranię- odparł ze złością w głosie Tom i wskazał budynek- NIe przeszkadzałoby mi to, gdyby nie te ulotki. -Co z nimi?- zainteresowała się Biedronka. -Widzisz, Marinete...- zaczęła spokojnie Sabine. -Same kłamstwa! Wszystko!- krzyknął zdenerwoway właściciel piekarni i wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha jedną z ulotek. Podał ją córce.- Masz. Czytaj na głos. -"Piekarnia Tom&Sabine to przeszłość. Przyjdź do naszej nowej piekarni Słodycze i inne pyszności, zobacz, spróbuj i pokochaj nasze wypieki!"- czytała Marinette, a jej oczy robiły się coraz większe.- Ale jak to? Tak nie można. Muszę... -Musisz teraz zjeść śniadanie i iść do szkoły- przerwała jej mama. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i zrobiła sobie kanapkę. Chwilę potem wychodziła już z domu. -Pa!- Mari pożegnała się z rodzicami. Kiedy wyszła za drzwi domu, zobaczyła jakiegoś chłopaka. Miał brązowe oczy i czarne rozczochrane włosy. Wyszedł z nowo otwartej piekarni. Rzuciła mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie, po czym skręciła w stronę szkoły. Przeszła przez przejście dla pieszych, kiedy spostrzegła, że tajemniczy chłopak idzie za nią. "Sledzi mnie?"- zapytała się w myślach. Zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed szkołą, by sprawdzić gdzie on pójdzie. Chłopak jednak nie mił zamiaru śledzić Marinette. Ominął ją i podążał w stronę szkoły. Zdiwiona dziewczyna postanowiła, że teraz to ona będzie go śledzić.Chopak wszedł do budynku szkoły. "Nowy uczeń? Chyba nie...Już prawie koniec roku, to nie ma sensu". > > > > > > > > Hej, wracam po dłuższej nieobecności. Jak się podoba nowa edycja? Piszcie w komentarzach<3 TheStoryTeam ''' Informacja (15.09) Hejka! Wróciłam po baaardzo długiej nieobecności, niestety nie z nowym rozdziałem :( Sprawa wygląda tak: Tymczasowo mam wenę twórczą, ale nie do Miraculum. Jakoś nie mogę wymyślić dalszych rodziałów :'( ' Dlatego obwieszczam oficjalnie: Zawieszam blog. ' Myślę, że do tego wrócę, bo to tu zaczęła się moja przygoda z pisaniem, ale nie teraz. Potrzebuję dłuższej przerwy od pisania o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. Co nie znaczy, że robię sobie przerwę od pisania, tak całkowicie. Bo tak nie umiem. Polubiłam to i kontynuowałam dzięki wam, moim czytelnikom, którym chcę bardzo podziękować <333. <><><> Tak czy inaczej, oto druga informacja na dziś: Teraz działam na Wattpadzie. Moja nazwa to: '''Stoey58 Serdecznie zapraszam na moje opowiadanie:' Very Sweet Lady.' To chyba wszystko. <><><> Szczególne podziękowania dla: - Lady Altman, - Miraculum i ja 1, - ToJaJula, - WiewiórkaCzasu, - MiraculumMojaPasja, Oraz: - Malina122, - Koniara2.0, -KropeczkaKoteczka, - Pawika, - DosikStyle, - AdrieNetta, - Miraculum adrianette, - Juleczkalubikoteczka, - Miraculous:MariChat, - Lady Chat 09, - Miraculum 1235, - Mirabel123415, - Zuza.22, - Ambar0112, <><><> ( jeśli którąś z nazw napisałam z błędem to bardzo przepraszam. Piszę to raczej na szybko, ale starałam się napisać dokładnie ;)) <><><> Jak się tak popatrzę na tą listę, to trochę mi szkoda zostawiać blog, który czytało aż tyle osób. Ale nie żegnamy się na zawsze ;) ' Muszę powiedzieć, że blog nie mógłby zaistnieć bez pewnej osoby, która bardzo mi pomogła, była moją prawą ręką, na którą zawsze mogłam liczyć, moim doradcą, współpracownikiem, no i oczywiście menadżerem. A mówimy teraz o wspaniałej i niezastąpionej:' ''- PoProstuToJa- '' To właśnie jej należą się największe brawa, dlatego ją sobie zostawiłam na koniec <3 Teraz to już na prawdę koniec mojego pożegnania, mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam xD ' Kocham was wszystkich i dziękuje za wszystkie miłe i motywujące mnie komentarze <333' Każdemu z was, kto piszę opowiadania tutaj, na wiki, życzę stu tysięcy ton weny <333 ' > > > > > > > >' Na tym koniec.Jeszcze tylko raz was pożegnam: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa! ':*'' ''TheStoryTeam''''' '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania